A dangerous girlfriend
by sevenofmine
Summary: A Hannah Montana/ Alex Rider/ NCIS crossover Alex is trying to forget his past but when Mr. Blunt returns to visit him he sees that he can't. Rated M for violence and character death. Neither Ari Haswari nor Yassen Gregorovich are dead. Not much of Hannah
1. Alex Riders start of a new life

**A crossover story with Alex Rider/ Hannah Montana/ NCIS**

**I hope you like it, please review so I know if I shall write on this story.**

**My first Alex Rider/ Hannah Montana crossover and I think, I am far too old for this Hannah-stuff so she's just in there to have a basic location and to perhaps make her character suffer in the further chapters...**

Chapter 1

It was a usual day. Like always. Actually, no day was usual for Alex Rider. It was his first day in his new school. He had stayed with Sabina and her family for over a year now and he had decided to move on. He still had money from the heritage of his uncle and he could live with it until he could earn money for himself.

He entered the Malibu High School. He had a pain in his stomach as usual when you get to another High School. Just one year to survive until he could finally do everything he wanted. He was already seventeen, looked bold, very muscular and he had colored his blond hair a bit browner, now short brown hair.

An hour later he already sat in his new class and had to endure suspicious glances from his new classmates.

Only one year to survive.

His last year at High School. In the break he went over to a boy who looked nice. 'Hey, ah, can you help me? My next class is in room 114 and I don't know where it is?', he asked friendly. 'Hey, my name's Oliver. Of course, Spanish? That's where I have classes now, too. Let's go there together', the other boy proposed.

In the following hours he got to know Oliver's girlfriend Lilly and her friends Miley and Katelyn.

They all got friends and Alex also discovered Miley Stewart's secret: She secretly was a famous teeny popstar: Hannah Montana.

But also half a year later, he still hasn't found out the secret of his already girlfriend, Katelyn Haswari.

**Just a hint: Katelyn Haswari is the daughter of Ari Haswari. Ari has never been shot and Yassen is still alive, too.**


	2. Past always catches up with you

**Okay, a bit more NCIS so far and a bit more of Alex's past returning...actually I didn't want Julius to be dead in this story but I already took Yassen and Ari for alive so I couldn't get around that Alex killed Julius.**

**Focus is still on Alex/ NCIS and a bit (!) Hannah Montana...perhaps there'll come more to justify the M-rating ;)**

**Now also the time is determined: Three years after Ari shot Kate and two years after Alex shot Julius.**

Chapter 2

It was a dark night and already twelve o'clock midnight. Katelyn was inside a huge office tower in San Francisco. Dead bodies lay scattered on the floor and she dropped her submachine gun. It was empty and should be found as evidence.

There were no fingerprints on there, she wore gloves. Another mission for Mossad successfully completed. She went down the stairways, she hated elevators. Down in first floor she activated the alarm system. The alarm went off. She knew that Police would be soon here. She jumped onto the red and white motorcycle of her Dad and drove home where he already expected her.

* * *

><p>'Hey, honey', Alex said and kissed his girlfriend Katelyn.<p>

'I'm gonna be late for Maths', she said smilingly and went away. Alex sighed. He had never told her the truth about him and he didn't know that she already knew. He looked her disappearing in a classroom. She was sixteen, tall for a young girl, very strong, had black hair and black eyes. And very great tits. Sometimes Alex did not know what she felt, she just closed herself to him sometimes. He just loved her and he needed her. She was so nice to him and after all what he had been through he had become fragile and needed someone who cared about him. Although they knew each other for half a year now and have been together for three months already, he hasn't been at her house yet because they always have been at his, there they had more privacy. He knew that she was half Israeli and half American and that her mother had died three years ago.

But he did not know that her father was an Israeli agent working for Mossad and also wanted by NCIS for killing one of their team members. However, they still lived here under their real name, Haswari, protected by Israeli government and being agents still doing work for Mossad from time to time. Eli had wanted Ari out of sight for a little while, since Ziva had left Mossad to work for the Americans. Ari had never understood his half-sister. He could have never trusted her. That had been the reason why he and his daughter had directly fled to the Western Coast after he had shot sweet Caitlin. His daughter was the only person who knew what feelings he had had toward this NCIS agent.

* * *

><p>Finally, the school bell rang and Alex Rider backed his school stuff as fast in his bag as he could. Together with Katelyn he left the building. Alex felt free when he was outside and he had tried to forget what happened. But he was nearly shocked to death when he saw a known face in the crowd among all the parents waiting for their children. Alan Blunt himself. He had retired over two years ago and Alex had left him and his work with deepest hatred and with the knowledge to never return again.<p>

'See you this afternoon', he murmured to his girlfriend, kissed her and left her to walk to Mr. Blunt. 'What was this?', Miley asked and stepped next to Katelyn. She watched her boyfriend walking away and saw his destination. She sighed.

'I think Alex is in trouble', she said and smiled at Miley. 'Do we see us this afternoon? For bothering Rico a bit?', she asked. 'When I get done this loads of homework', Miley moaned and thought for a while. 'Oh, no. Hannah has to prepare for her next show in TV for next Saturday. I already visit the studios today. I'm sorry', she apologized.

'Doesn't matter', Kate said.

'I think it would also be better for me to start learning for Spanish exam on Friday', she said and walked down the stairway.

She looked around for Alex. She saw him just stepping into a black car, together with Mr. Blunt entering behind him. Her eyes met with those of Mr. Blunt for a moment. And just in that moment she knew, that he knew who she really was. Of course, she knew him because she had read everything about Alex and his past but it seems that she wasn't unknown to him either.

* * *

><p>'What do you want from me?', Alex asked unfriendly.<p>

'Nice to see you again, Alex. You've become older', Mr. Blunt said and sat down opposite to him in the big car. Alex noticed Mrs. Jones next to him. 'We missed you', she said silently.

'I don't think so', Alex responded. 'You two would be the first people to cheer when I am dead', he said. He had tried to forget his past but being remembered to it and how they had abused him made him more aggressive. All in all, he had become more aggressive and colder after killing Julius Grief. He never could repress the moment when he had pulled the trigger and saw himself dying. His dreams remembered him to these very last moments every night. 'How's school, Alex?', Mr. Blunt asked ignoring Alex's aggressive response.

'Difficult.'

'Last year. Do you already know what to do after that?'

'What do you want from me?', Alex asked harshly. He never wanted them to enter his life any more again.

'Your help', Mrs. Jones said. 'We need to track down a dangerous terrorist.'

'Then do it alone! And leave me out of this car', Alex said looking to the driver who didn't react. 'We can't. You're already involved', Mr. Blunt said. Alex looked up. He hadn't been involved in anything dangerous for nearly two years now.

'Whatever you're talking about, I'm not. I'm having a quiet and quite good and not dangerous life here', he said confused. 'At least I do have more countable friends here', he added.

'Are you sure?', Mrs. Jones asked. 'About your friends, I mean', she said.

Alex looked puzzled. He trusted each of them with his whole life. 'Yes.'

Mrs. Jones took a file from next to her and handed it to Alex. He opened it and saw a large picture of a man. He was tall, about 40 years old, had brown hair and brown eyes, wore a red and white leather suit and stood next to a motorcycle.

'He is an Al Qaeda terrorist…or a Mossad agent. We are not sure', Alan Blunt explained. 'He killed a lot of man and I think he was involved in a mass murder in San Francisco last Monday. He also killed a federal agent of NCIS in Washington three years ago. He is Israeli.' Alex nodded and looked at the picture. He had never seen this man before.

'What's his name?', he asked innocently.

'Ari Haswari', Mrs. Jones said coldly. Alex looked up, shocked.

**Please review! ;) **


	3. Decisions to make

**Short appearance of Gibbs...**

Chapter 3

'We've got a problem', Katelyn declared when she entered living room. Her father sat on the couch, reading the newspaper.

'Why?', he asked. When they were in the house, they both talked Hebrew.

'I just saw Alan Blunt. He and Alex drove away together in a car.'

'New job for MI6?', Ari asked.

'He swore he'd never work for them any more again', Kate said and sat down next to her father.

'You managed it to page four', he said and showed her the newspaper article about the six bodies found in this company building in San Francisco.

'I'm worried they tell him about us', she said and put the newspaper back on the table.

'They have no reason-'

'You're a wanted terrorist!'

'We're both Mossad agents.'

'I'm not a full agent and FBI and NCIS believe that you'd be working for Al Qaeda. Even your sister thinks you switched sides.'

'Just because Eli didn't tell her the truth. She was the one who changed sides and betrayed us. And since when are MI6 and American secret service cooperating?', Ari said calmly.

'I am just worried', Kate said unsurely. 'Gibbs still wants to kill you.'

'He's on the other side of America and he won't get here so fast.'

* * *

><p>'Alex Rider, may I introduce you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS from Washington DC?', Mr. Blunt said and Alex and Gibbs shook hands.<p>

'Heard a lot about you', Gibbs smiled. They both sat down in front of Blunt's desk. Mrs. Jones sat a bit aside, as always. They were in MI6 headquarters in San Francisco.

'For about three years my team and I are searching for a wanted terrorist who shot one of my special agents, Caitlin Todd', Gibbs explained.

'We think that we found him now', Mr. Blunt explained.

'What has MI6 to do with it?', Alex asked. 'We are the one who found out his current residence', Blunt explained. 'An informant in London told us that Eli David's son would still be in the United States. With the help of NCIS we were able to track him down. It was just a coincidence that you are living in the same city and that your girlfriend is his daughter.'

'And now you want to use me to use her to get him?', Alex asked. He looked from one man to another. 'Give me one reason why I should do this?', he asked.

'Well, if you don't, I think we can find a very good place in an orphanage in cold Russia for you. Second, if we arrest Ari now, I think this will end in a fight and his daughter may die there, too.'

'You want to blackmail me?', Alex said.

But before Alan Blunt could answer, Gibbs already cut in: 'You always do that? Blackmail a child? We in America don't need children to hunt criminals. I'm gonna do that my way. NCIS will no longer cooperate with MI6', he said and stood up.

'I'm sorry for you Alex to get involved in this. But I can't support a boy like you to being used. I'll find the way out', he said angrily and went out of the door.

'I like him', Alex said. He still couldn't believe that his girlfriend was the daughter of a wanted terrorist and killer. 'However', Blunt resumed, 'we don't know how far Katelyn Haswari is involved, too but I want you to find out more.'

Alex shook his head. He couldn't think of Kate knowing anything. She was so sweet, so cute, so nice. She couldn't harm a fly. She didn't know anything. She couldn't. Alex would not abuse and risk their friendship because of such crap.

'Love makes blind', Mrs. Jones said silently.

'I know', Alex paid back shortly. 'But I don't think Kate knows anything. Her father may be a cruel killer and terrorist but she wouldn't harm any fly', he said and walked out of the office.

'He's gonna do it', Blunt said.

'Are you sure you doing the right thing?', Mrs. Jones asked. 'You just came back to MI6 because of this affair and you shouldn't risk being fired if you're not even working.'

'I know what I do. And I know that Katelyn knows something. Her grandfather is director of Mossad and her father is working for Al Qaeda.

'There is no way that she is just a usual girl.'

**We have already seen that Katelyn is not innocent at all...so how will Alex decide? Risk his relation if Kate really doesn't know anything^^ or risk his life when he doesn't trust her that much?**


	4. Fatal truth

**This chapter is only about Alex and Kate...**

**Alex had had enough trouble in his life and wants to try it with the truth...perhaps this would be one of the situations where truth can be fatal...**

Chapter 4

It was after school and Katelyn and Alex went home together to Alex little apartment. They put down their school bags.

'My dad counts on me that we do homework', Kate moaned.

'Later', Alex sat and pushed her gently to the couch. 'Sit down', he said and sat down as well.

'What's up, Alex?', she asked.

'I need to talk to you', he said and tried to read her mind. Her eyes showed nothing, just black. She was hard to read. Could he really trust her? But he just couldn't imagine this girl doing anything wrong in her life. Such a shame she had such a father. He really liked her. He didn't want to destroy his relationship. Friendships had been destroyed to often in his life just because of lies. He had to tell her the truth and ask the truth from her, too.

'Kate, I need to talk to you', he started. She looked puzzled. So far so good.

'Alex, why-'

'I just have to tell you something', he said. He really, really loved her. She was so cute, looked so innocent. He didn't know how much blood already painted her hands.

'You know that I was born in Britain and that I moved to America over two years ago when I was fifteen. But there is something you don't know about me or about what happened in Britain. I did not tell you the full truth about me.' He took a deep breath. She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

'My father was a British spy and got killed a lot of years ago. I was raised by my uncle Ian and his housekeeper Jack. After Ian was shot she looked after me. But my uncle Ian also worked for British government, as I found out later. And then British MI6 wanted me…to work for them, too.'

'You work for MI6?', she asked puzzled.

'I worked. I did several things for them until I left with fourteen and finally quit with fifteen. I moved to American with my those-days-girlfriend.' He remembered Sabina. All his past passed his eyes once more. He never wanted to see those pictures again.

'You worked for British Intelligence service?', she asked.

'I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell you and I still am not allowed to', he said sighing.

She took it astonishing calm. He already noticed that she was very self-disciplined. 'Then…why are you telling me now?', she asked.

He tried to find signs for confusions in her eyes but only her voice showed how confused she was. Her eyes were black, emotionless. 'Have I ever told you that your eyes sometimes scare me?', he said being lost in her dark eyes.

'I love you', she just said and bend over to kiss him. 'Now, shouldn't you kill me now that you told me, Mr. Bond?', she asked.

'You're making fun of it', he muttered.

'I'm not. I believe you. I doubt that most people would do.'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes, I'd trust you my life', she said. He kissed her again. She was so young, he just couldn't imagine her seeing those things he saw or doing things he did. 'Do you always tell me the truth?', he asked once more.

'Of course. I would never lie to you', she said. 'You?'

'I wouldn't lie to you either. Listen, Kate, I fully trust you and that's the reason why I now tell you something I'm not allowed to ask you.' 'Okay', she nodded. She seemed to be so honest.

'Yesterday, the former director of MI6 in London met me. That was the reason why I went away.'

She nodded and remembered.

'He showed me a file and told me that he wants me for a kind of mission again. This file indicated that your father would be a wanted Al Qaeda terrorist. He wants me to use you to get more information about him. Do you know anything about this?', he asked.

He took a deep breath as he hadn't done between those sentences.

Kate sighed. 'God', she murmured.

'Is that true? Kate, I need you to be honest. Please, tell me', Alex begged. Kate looked down. 'Hey, look at me.' With his hand he pushed her neck up and she looked at him. She looked sad. 'You know something', he said silently, shocked.

'He doesn't tell me anything about his work', she explained slowly. 'I just know that he does something illegal. But we're Israeli, why would he be working for Al Qaeda then?', she asked.

'You don't know more?', Alex asked hopefully. He had pity with her. She had a criminal father and nothing was her fault.

'Alex, my mum died when I was two and I was raised by my father in Israel. I just grew up with it that he met people and made contracts. He never told me anything exact about it. But I would have never suggested-'

'It's just a guesswork of NCIS, FBI and MI6.'

'FBI? NCIS? They're all after my father?', she asked.

Alex sighed. He was right. She obviously knew nothing. 'What _exactly _do you know?', he asked slowly.

'My father is working for any kind of crime cell in San Francisco. I don't know if it's a terroristic cell or arms trade or specialized in contract killing. I know where they meet and when because my dad took me there sometimes but I was never allowed into their meetings. Also because there are no women there. I know that my daddy stays in contact with people in Asia. I often hear him talking in Arabic.'

'You speak Arabic?', he asked.

She nodded. 'But he always changes the room when I enter. When I ask him he says that he doesn't want to get me involved, not yet.'

'Why did you move to America?'

'When we lived in Israel he often had to go abroad for some missions. When I was thirteen he said that I was allowed to come with him because he planned to stay there for one or two months. I went to school there and one night my father got home and said that we need to move on. We packed our things and we came here to Malibu. He never told me when we would return to Israel and it only took me a month to realize that it wouldn't happen so soon.'

'Why?'

'I assume a mission went wrong and he needed to hide', she said openly.

Alex was surprised. She bent over and her face came closer to his. 'Alex, I am no fool. I know that my father is a criminal and I have to live with it. I don't like it either but I never had a choice. I learnt not to ask. He didn't want to lead me into danger and I accepted.'

She thought for a while. 'Sometimes I followed him when he went to 'work'. I saw the people he met with. Caught up a few word about what they talked. Tried to convince my father to tell me more and he always answered with 'later'. But that he works for the biggest actual terroristic organization in the world-'

'Kate, you need to believe me.'

She sighed. She looked at him and she kissed him.

'I want to help you', she said.

'Are you sure?'

'What choice do I have? However, I love you. And you told me the truth. You were honest to me and told me anything although we know each other for just half a year. I know my father for my whole life and he never told me anything. And you need my help when you want to find out something.'

'I don't want to bring you in any danger.' Kate laughed. 'My father is a criminal and you don't want to bring me into danger. I think I waited long enough. I am sixteen, perhaps my father will accept that I want to help him.'

'Would you really do this?'

'Spy on my father? Yes, for you. I'm gonna help him. Find out what he is really doing. And I'll tell you.'

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She was a perfect actor. A perfect liar.

And Alex just didn't know how dangerous she really was.

**Please review this story!**


	5. Abduction

**Past always catches up with you...as you can see on the example of Alex...**

Chapter 5

It didn't take a day. The next morning Kate pulled Alex aside in school. They went to an empty corridor.

'He accepted', she whispered. 'He wants to introduce me. To teach me', she smiled at him.

'How did you manage that?', Alex asked. That was fast, perhaps too fast.

'He always wanted me to do my own decisions. He was surprised but he accepted gladly.'

'So, what are you doing next?'

'Tonight he'll take me to a meeting to ask the other. I'm sixteen and nobody will suspect me. Neither to spying nor to being a member of Al Qaeda.'

'That's great', Alex said and watched her walking away to her classroom. She doesn't know how dangerous that is, Alex thought. He had no good feeling.

* * *

><p>The next Spanish lesson passed slower than ever. He looked forward to lunch and finally he could walk out. Three hours later he could finally leave school, together with Katelyn he walked out. They were going to his apartment nearly every day. And Katelyn most time helped Alex with his homework. They stepped down the stairs outside the school. Alex looked around. He had the feeling that they were being followed.<p>

'Everything okay?', Katelyn asked. 'Yeah, yes', Alex said and they drove home.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at his apartment, there was an envelope on Alex' doorstep.<p>

'What's this?', Kate asked and picked it up. There was nothing written on it. Alex took it and opened it. There were Russian letters on it. Alex didn't speak Russian.

'Past always catches up with you', Kate said.

'What? You speak Russian?', Alex was surprised.

She just smiled and entered his rooms. 'I think my father always wanted me to follow his steps', she said. That reminded Alex on someone... 'He already partly trained me without me noticing. Next to Hebrew he taught me very early Arabic, he's half Arabic, English, Russian and Spanish.' She didn't want to mention German and Chinese.

She put her schoolbag on the floor. 'Any Russian enemies of your past, Mr. Bond?', she asked the confused Alex who just removed his jacket. Of course, Kate already knew the answer.

'Yassen', Alex muttered. 'He escaped from the plane. Never saw him afterwards.'

'Who's Yassen?', Kate played the innocent.

'Doesn't matter', he decided. 'What shall we do now? We could do our homework', he came closer to her.

'Boring', she said and kissed him. 'Propose something else.' She smiled and slowly removed his T-shirt.

'Come on, James. Let's play a bit Bond.'

Kissing they went to his bedroom and removed each other's clothes. When they finally lay naked in the bed, she started kissing his mouth, his chin, his neck, his chest, his belly and gave him head.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Miley woke up. She looked around. She didn't recognize her surroundings neither did she remember how she got here. It was a dark room without windows. There was a lamp on the ceiling which threw spare light into the room. There was a door, a metal door. Miley walked toward it, she felt weak. She tried to open it but the door was locked.<p>

'God damn shit', she cursed and looked around. Nothing. Just a black, small room. She sat down again and leaned against the wall. She had read a lot about kidnapping but never thought of being such a victim herself. She couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time has passed but she heard someone coming. The door was unlocked and opened. A man entered. He looked to be about thirty years old (although he already was thirty-eight), he was blonde, pale, seemed to be very muscular and had ocean-like blue eyes. 'What do you want from me?', Miley asked scared. He kneed down in front of her.<p>

'Hello, Miley. How are you?'

'Who…are…you?', Miley screamed. Then she saw a gun in a holster at his jeans and kept silence.

He smiled. 'You don't have to be scared. I won't harm you. By now.'

'Why?', Miley asked silently. She was scared to death, tears ran over her cheeks.

'Why?', the man repeated and thought for a while.

'Do you know someone called Alex Rider?', he asked.

She nodded.

'Tell me about him.'

Miley was confused. What did this man want from her? Why talking about Alex? 'He's seventeen, moved here half a year ago. Lived in Britain and moved to America with fifteen.'

'More about his time in Britain.'

'I don't know. He never talks about his past.'

'Never talks about his past. Now his past will talk to him. Remember, little Miley, whatever you do, past always catches up with you.'

'Who are you?'

'My name is Yassen Gregorovich', he explained.

'You're Russian?' He nodded. He barely had an accent. He sounded quite British.

'Alex never told you about me?', he asked.

She shook her head.

Well, after all he sounded quite nice.

'I killed his uncle.'

He wasn't nice at all.

Miley felt anger in her. Alex had told them that his parents had been killed in an accident and that his uncle was killed during a fatal bank robbery. Yassen slightly laughed.

'What did he tell you?'

'Fatal bank robbery.'

'So you know nothing. About him, his past.'

She shook her head again. Did Alex lie to them? Why? When? What was a lie and what not?

'Tell me more about him.'

She remained silent. 'I can still use my gun.'

'If you kill me I can't tell anything.'

'Who speaks about killing? You know how much a gunshot hurts?', he asked smilingly.

'He has a normal life', she said. She didn't know what he wanted to hear.

'A girlfriend?'

'Yes.'

'Her name?'

'Kate.'

'Then I think I should pay her a visit, too.'

He stood up.

'Why?', she asked, scared that she just betrayed a friend.

'I want to remember Alex that I am still here. I have an open bill with him. Because of him, I am hunted by Interpol, CIA and MI6. I couldn't stay anywhere for longer than two months. He ruined my life.'

'Who are you really?'

'The better question you should ask yourself, is, who Alex really is. You don't want to know what he did and what blood of how many people is on his hand.' With those words Yassen left the room and locked the doors. Miley cursed herself.

Because of her, Kate was in danger now, too. And Alex.

Who was this Yassen? And in which points did Alex lie to them all? What would happen now? Would Yassen kill Miley?

Miley wanted back. She always watched those Saturday evening films with spies and mobsters. But now she was a victim of abduction herself.

**Well, as Kate is a trained betrayer, liar and Mossad agent, a meeting with Yassen, who thinks she'd be an innocent girl, could become quite interesting...**


	6. Exchange

**A shorter chapter because I didn't have so much time to write and because I first have to think now how the story will go on...It would help me if you review**

Chapter 6

It was just another school day. The news of Miley's disappearing spread over the school and various theories were made. Some of them included Miley being abducted by aliens or her being on the run for mass murders. Kate had little concerns about it because she knew that neither Mossad nor Al Qaeda had something to do with it, but perhaps an old threat of Alex: Yassen Gregorovich. Only the two pupils knew who perhaps the man behind it all was. However, as Kate could not have such feelings, she did not feel sorry for Miley. Kate was cold toward feeling, she could feel hatred and love. She was able to close herself to everybody, as she had learnt in Mossad training. Even before, her father had always been the best teacher. In the age of two she had witnessed him murdering her mum and that scene had had such a great impact on her that she was able to kill anybody, without emotions, without regretting. She missed her mother sometimes but also had a close relationship to her father who she loved over all and whom she had forgiven the murder on her mum a long time ago. Now, they were just father and daughter, both dangerous Israeli undercover agents, both able to kill without consciousness, both trained to be perfect spies, both perfect liars. But in opposite to him, she could love. She knew that her father loved her but that he couldn't love anybody else. The last person he had loved, he had to kill. He often told her about Caitlin Todd, the NCIS special agent.

Alex was more worried about Miley's disappearing. He knew that Yassen was a brutal killer without limitations. He once told him that he'd not kill children but in following Alex was told otherwise. Yassen had never killed children but helped Sales, who wanted to kill school children in London and also had planted a bomb with knowing that a child could have also being hit. Alex doubted that Yassen would not harm Miley. But he just didn't know what he wanted form him. Searching Miley? Waiting? Running into Yassen's trap?

'See you tomorrow', Kate kissed Alex.

'Won't come over?'

'Spanish test tomorrow and I gotta learn.' 'Tell me when you last time wrote any B in any subject?' She just smiled. 'See you.' He watched her go. Somehow he had no good feeling about this. Last time Yassen had helped kidnapping Alex's girlfriend when he was 14. Why wouldn't he do it again? Without thinking through, he went after Katelyn. She lived near school so she always went by feet. He walked after her with a big distance. Actually, he wished she'd turn around and see him. But then he'd have to explain and she'd say that she can look after herself.

He turned around a corner and caught up eye contact again. He suddenly saw a tall man getting out of a car about ten meters from Kate. Alex recognized him at once: Yassen. Alex was too far away but he saw Yassen coming nearer to Kate. She stopped. He said something Alex couldn't hear but he needn't to be near to see that Yassen was holding a gun and pointed it toward Kate. She followed him back to the car and stepped into it. Yassen looked around. He opened the back door and Miley stepped out. Yassen went to the driver's door and stepped in. Kate sat right next to him and Alex didn't doubt that with any wrong reaction Yassen would shoot her. He ran toward Miley and watched Yassen's car drove away. 'Miley', he screamed. 'Is everything okay with you?' He hugged her and looked into her face. She was pale, there were dried tears on her cheek and she had several deep wounds in her face and neck.

'I'm alright', she murmured. 'It hurts like hell.' She felt her neck. 'I'm so sorry Alex. I shouldn't have-' 'No, Miley. Nothing is your fault. Come on, let's go to my apartment, you need something for your wounds.' On the way to his apartment she explained everything that happened and why Yassen had exchanged Miley with Katelyn. Kate was closer to Alex. Alex had to explain who Yassen was and who he was. He cursed himself. Blunt and Jones would hit the roof.

**Please review this Alex Rider/ Hannah Montana/ NCIS crossover Fan Fiction!**


	7. Trust

Chapter 7

Alex found that he was far too often here. The second time. He sat in the office of Alan Blunt in San Francisco and waited for him. Alex thought. He thought he lost his past two years ago. He had wanted to leave and never look back. How naïve he was, thinking that he could move on without any shadows of his past returning. Of course, Yassen had helped Alex' enemies but he never tried to kill him himself. Since he had escaped from the plane he had been searched in whole Europe and Asia. It could be that he made Alex responsible for the destruction of his life. And now he wanted his revenge.

Alex sighed. He loved Katelyn. She was honest to him and he needed her, especially for his current mission.

Alan Blunt entered his office and sat down in his chair at the desk. There was no sign of Mrs. Jones.

'Yassen kidnapped Katelyn?', Blunt asked. Alex nodded. 'Did you tell Katelyn?'

Alex felt that trouble was coming up. 'Tell what?'

'About you and your task?'

'Why should I?'

'That's not what I asked.' 'Maybe.'

Blunt thought twice. Alex felt uncomfortable. He had never disobeyed his orders that directly. 'She told me the truth. She doesn't know anything and she wants to help me', he said clearly.

'Did it ever come up your mind that she may have lied to you?'

'She loves me.'

'She could have lied. Her father is an ex-Mossad agent and a very dangerous member of Al Qaeda. He has trained her.' Alex said nothing. Somehow Blunt could be right. But Katelyn was the first girl he had ever loved so deeply. More than Sabina. Kate had shown him true love…or has everything been a fake? He just couldn't believe it and he didn't want to.

'You haven't contacted me for over two years now after you abused me. And now you personally come to America to tell me that my girlfriend is dangerous?', he screamed loudly. He had to control himself.

'Why?', he asked confused. Mr. Blunt would never come to America himself, especially not for Alex.

He would have sent Mrs. Jones. 'Why are you here?', he repeated more silent. Blunt said nothing. That was unusual for him.

'About a month ago I received a threatening letter from an Al Qaeda. I was already long time retired and barely remembered him. I had put him into prison about twenty years ago. Now he returned. He told me he would kill me, so I went back to MI6 for protection. On my way to a meeting with Mrs. Jones I nearly got killed by an assassin. Ari Haswari. Since then I've been hunting him so he can lead my way back to the terrorist I put in prison. And it is my chance to undo the cover of the San Francisco Al Qaeda cell.'

Alex sighed. It was something personal for Blunt. 'Then do it alone. But don't pull my girlfriend in it. She even offered me help.' He stood up. 'She lies to you, Alex. She is helping her father. They always do that in Israel. Al Qaeda, Hamas, Mossad, they're all big families.'

'You don't know her.'

'You don't do either, Alex. I know what is better-'

'Better? For me?', Alex screamed. 'You used me. Put me in mortal danger. Nearly got me killed a hundreds of times. And I shall trust you? I don't', he shouted and ran out of the office. He hated everything around him.

He had never felt this aggression before.

He didn't even notice rushing by Mrs. Jones. He just wanted to get out of the building, get his girlfriend back and never ever return to MI6. He wanted his past to stay past. He wanted to move on, have a new life. It had failed again. He has always wanted to be just a normal schoolboy.

Katelyn woke up. She looked around. It was dark, just a spare light from the ceiling lamp. She sat up. Yassen had held her an issue in front of her face and she had lost consciousness. She examined the room.

Nothing in there. Just black she robbed to the wall and leaned against it. She sat there for about ten minutes until the door was opened.

Yassen entered.

**Yassen and Kate in one room...two perfect killers...but of course, Kate has to play the innocent...which is difficult...**


	8. Selfdiscipline

Chapter 8

He kneed in front of the little girl. She seemed to be stronger than the girl before, Miley. Kate did not seem to be frightened.

'Do you know who I am?', he asked. He smiled at her, trying to be friendly.

'Yassen Gregorovich', she said. No fear in her voice.

'That's right. Did Alex tell you about me?'

She nodded.

'Did he also tell you who he really is?'

'He worked for MI6.'

'That means he doesn't do that anymore.'

'Recently they came back.'

'Why?' Why did she tell him?

'New mission.'

'They haven't contacted him for over two years.'

'How long have you already been watching him?'

'From time to time.' He thought for a while.

She was good, she did not fear him. Maybe that was a mistake.

His hand reached out and wiped a strand of her hair away from her face. 'And you are Alex' girlfriend. What's your name?'

'First kidnapping, then asking?'

'You've got a British accent.'

'I'm Israeli.'

'Ever been to Britain?'

'Just holiday. My father had studied there.'

'Ah, and why are you in America now?'

'Does that matter?'

'You must know, Kate, I am the one with the gun.'

She said nothing, just looked at him.

'What is your full name?', he asked once more. He laughed. 'It would have been easier to ask that your friend Miley', he added.

'Katelyn Haswari.'

'How long have you and Alex been together now?'

'Half a year.'

'Do you love him?', Yassen asked.

'What do you really want from him and what do you want from me?'

'You're avoiding my question', he laughed.

'What do you want from him?'

'Are you trying to protect him with that or protect yourself?'

'What do you want from me?', she asked clearly and slowly.

'You're much more courageous than little Miley was. You grown up in Israel?'

'Lived there until three years ago.'

'Why did you move away?'

'Does that matter now?' Yassen laughed.

She really was a tough girl.

'You have no idea in what danger you are', he murmured.

'What do you wanna do with Alex?', she asked.

'Make him suffer.'

'How?'

'Make his closest friend suffer.'

'Why did you tell him you wouldn't kill children?'

'Did he tell you that? I lied.'

'Why?'

'I didn't want to kill him.'

'Why?'

'Are you my therapist?'

'Is it because he was just fourteen or because he was John Rider's father?'

'Alex could have never told you that much. Blunt would have killed him.' He looked down at the little girl. He could only see anger in her eyes. No fear, nothing else.

'I found out', she said shortly.

'Do you love him?' He pulled out a knife from his leather jacket.

'When you hurt me to hurt him, it would rather be of interest if he loves me.'

'You're trying to get around this answer. But he loves you, am I right?'

She nodded. He put the cold knife blade on her warm neck.

'You hurt me?'

'Send a photo to Alex and he'll hit the roof. He'll try to find me and he'll find me. Then I will take my revenge.'

'It's only about revenge?', she said softly. She ignored the knife at her neck.

'Yes. I was a good hatchet man. Now I have to run from country to country because I'm searched everywhere. It is his fault.'

'His father saved your life.'

Yassen blinked. 'Your researches were good, but I am tough. Hard and emotionless', he smiled at her.

'You have a softer side', she said.

That irritated him. She was allowing herself a lot. He wasn't careful enough in this moment of his thoughts. She jumped forward, grabbed the knife in his hand with one hand, pushed him down with the other and grabbed his gun of the holster of his jeans. She pushed him to the ground and climbed above him.

She held the knife at his neck and smiled at him.

'What are you going to do? Kill me?', he asked.

He remained calm, he was very self-disciplined. She smiled back, evilly.

'Killing is for grown-ups and you're still a child', he said and looked at the gun on her other hand.

She stopped smiling and sat down at the wall again. He sat up, too. She hold up knife and gun.

'Why do you give me that back? You could have got out of here easily now?', he asked confused taking back his weapons.

'I…don't know', she sighed. He looked into her eyes. Coldness.

'Do you love him?'

'No.'

Now Yassen was even more confused.

'Do you love at all?'

'I don't know.'

'Who are you?'

She laughed. 'Good luck with killing him.'

'Who are you really, Katelyn?', he asked.

But whatever he tried, she didn't answer anything anymore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alex was getting furious in his apartment. He had no idea where Yassen could hold Kate and Miley hasn't been a help either. He needed to think. What if he did anything to her? That would be something Alex could never forgive himself.<p>

He was Yassen's target.

It was just between them. He hated his life as an agent and he didn't want anybody else dragged into this danger. And now his girlfriend who he loved over all, was held hostage by a man Alex couldn't assess. If he ever touched her, Alex would do everything to take revenge.

He was so deep in love that he couldn't see the danger he was in.

**Little stupid Alex...after all he'd been through and he still didn't recognize a betrayer...**


	9. Alex mind

**Entering a bit of Alex' thoughts and fears. Such an experience he had you just can't forget. He had killed a lot of men in the past. He had been through a lot. He had seen a lot. More than a 14/15 year old boy should ever see. But it happens. And he just can't forget it.**

**He just wanted to be normal.**

Alex woke up. He sweated. His night shirt was wet.

Nightmare.

He had been again there, hunting Julius Grief. It rained and he saw him falling to the ground. Alex ran toward him, saw his own face screaming for pain and laughing at him at the same time.

So much hatred in his eyes. Alex never wanted to become like him. Alex put up his gun. He didn't think twice. He pulled the trigger. Heard his double scream. Saw his doppelgänger die.

Part of him died that night. He often saw those scenes repeating again and again.

Sometimes he didn't wake up after it but sunk down next to Julius in the grass.

In one dream he once did suicide after that. In another one he was Julius. Sometimes he was himself, sometimes a participant from outside seeing a boy killing his twin. Someone he looked down from the sky and sometimes he was down at the floor.

Sometimes it was not raining, other times it was snowing or thundering. Always the same scenes, different tries to handle it. It never worked.

It was over two years ago and he still couldn't forget.

He had tried therapists but nothing had worked.

Those dreams came back every time. Again and again.

Sometimes Alex feared to fall asleep and remember it all over again. When Kate had lied next to him, he didn't feel that angst. She had given him hold, she seemed strong, somehow. She was so cute when she slept.

He sometimes looked at her sleeping for hours and he always felt safe to fall asleep when they were holding hands.

Alex knew that such a young love couldn't last forever but he hadn't have a real childhood and has grown up very fast.

She was ready, too. So they both took it more serious.

He loved her more serious than he had loved Sabina.

He didn't even know if it had been love.

But he was sure that he loved little, sweet Katelyn. He just couldn't think of her being evil. She was a nice girl with the wrong father. He didn't want him to lead her on the wrong ways.

But now she was gone.

She was in the hands on an incalculable man who could kill her every second.

Alex got up. He had to search her. He had to find her. _Whatever it would cost._


	10. A truth you just dont wanna hear

**Okay, if you're a fan of Alex, this ending may be quite sad but in most of my stories the bad win. Because in most films/ TV series/ books they never do, which is kind of sad, because most times the evil are even better/ nicer/ hotter/ more gentle/ sexier than the heroes/ good characters.**

**Please review this story.**

Chapter 10

He stared at his laptop. It was four o'clock in the morning. He had tried to locate Katelyn's cell phone but it was shut off. He also had tried to call her, only the mailbox answered. Miley didn't know either where she had been kept. Alex had no point to start his search. Kate could be everywhere already.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He tried to avoid any noise and noticed that it was his cell phone. But who would call him at this time of a day? He walked to his bedroom and reached out for his phone. The display showed that it was Kate's phone. It must have recently turned on. Alex answered: 'Hello?' He didn't know who it was. It might be Katelyn, it might be not.

'Hello, Alex', a male voice answered.

'Long time since we last met', he said.

'I don't regret it', Alex said. He went back to his laptop.

'Oh, you will regret, when I killed your little, sweet girlfriend', Yassen said in a ironically nice voice. Alex started to track down the call.

'What have you done to her?', he asked aggressively.

'Until now, not much', Yassen said honestly. 'She's really a fighter. You should watch her, she can get very aggressive, too.'

Of course, Alex didn't understand what Yassen meant. He watched the earth on his computer. It got smaller and a map of North America appeared. Only thirty more seconds.

'Where is she?', he asked to win time.

'Do you really think I'd tell you?', Yassen laughed. The red signal came from California.

'Yes.'

'Nice try, Alex. But not this time. I'll kill your girlfriend in exactly fifteen minutes. Just wanted to let you know.'

'Why?'

'As revenge. You know what you did to me. You ruined my life. And now you will have to pay for it. You will be the last Rider to kill. I'd lie if I say I'm sorry.'

With those words Alex shut off the cell phone. He knew where Yassen was hiding.

* * *

><p>Yassen was putting Kate's cell phone back into his pocket when it rang again. He looked at Katelyn who sat on the ground in front of him. They were still in the room where she was held prisoner. 'Who's that now?', he asked more or less to himself.<p>

'Oh, your daddy', he said looking up from the screen.

'Shall I tell him where you are? He already knows you've been kidnapped, doesn't he?', Yassen said and pushed the green button.

'Hello', Yassen said.

'Who are you?', Ari Haswari answered.

'Oh, hasn't MI6 already told you? Your little, sweet daughter Katelyn has been abducted.' Ari managed not to laugh.

'I will kill her in fifteen minutes. If you want to talk to her-'

'Yes, I want to, little bitch!', Ari said.

Yassen kneed down. 'You're on loud speakers', he said and smiled at Katelyn who smiled back, ironically.

'Is everything alright, Katelyn?', Ari asked in Hebrew. Kate smiled at Yassen as she saw that he didn't understand a word.

'Yes, shall I kill him?', she asked.

'Well, if Alex doesn't turn up to rescue you because he's working for MI6 you should do everything to escape. Mossad or Al Qaeda, one of them will clean up for you.'

'Okay, thanks, dad', she said and Yassen shut off the phone again, not before saying: 'I assume you chose your words well because those were the last ones you told her.' He put the phone into his jeans pocket.

'Hebrew, I assume?', he asked her in a bit teasing voice.

'We're Israeli.'

'Ah, that's the reason why the only words I understood were Mossad and Al Qaeda.'

She nodded.

'May I ask what he said?'

'That I should kill you if Alex doesn't turn up in time. I look forward to it', she smiled.

Yassen was not sure if he should take her serious. 'Who is your father?'

'Member of Al Qaeda and the actual target of MI6', she explained. Her eyes showed nothing. That scared Yassen a bit. He decided to take her for real.

'You know what? I'll kill you now', he said.

He reached into his jacket and took out a knife. 'Didn't you try that before?'

'Not to kill you and believe me, I learnt a lot since that', he said and came nearer to her.

'Any last words?', he asked and looked into her eyes. They were cold, no sign of emotion, no sign of fear.

He put the cold blade on her neck.

'שבקתנו למה אלוהים,', she murmured to herself. _(I used an online translator and it is Hebrew and I assume the browser shows it as unidentified special symbols. However, it means: My god, why did you leave me? And it's a sentence Jesus said when he was hanging at The Cross. It also is a prayer for near death situations.)_

Yassen didn't even twitch but prepared for killing her. 'You don't know what you are doing', she said slowly in Russian.

With her left arm she grabbed his right and pushed it away. Quickly she stood up and kicked Yassen down. She picked up the knife from the ground and turned around. Yassen was lying on the ground but he pointed his gun at her.

'You don't want to do this', she said.

'You neither', he paid back confidently.

'I killed more people than you think', she said smilingly coming nearer.

* * *

><p>'Kate?', a voice said.<p>

She turned around. Alex was standing in the door. Looking at the scene, Yassen with a gun lying on the ground, Kate standing with a knife in her hands.

'Alex! I-', she said surprised.

He had definitely heard her last sentence.

'I think you have to explain something, little Katelyn', Yassen said as he stood up.

'Alex, I didn't mean-'

'You knew', he said shocked in surprise. 'You knew everything about your father and what he does. You told him about my mission.'

'I also help him a lot', Kate said in a cold voice. She smiled at him, not friendly.

'You used me!', Alex aspirated astonished.

'Well, yes. And I have to admit, it was fun', she said.

'You betrayed me!', Alex screamed. Yassen sighed.

'Yeah, and yes, I never loved you', Kate said rolling her eyes.

'You-', Alex shouted and ran toward her. He wanted to press her against the wall but underestimated her strength. She just pushed him back and threw him onto the floor. She kicked him hard into his belly and he yelled in pain.

'Alex, Alex, Alex, why on earth did you trust me? Especially after you found out who my father is?', she said teasing him.

'I trusted you, you… I would have done everything for you', he screamed and lost his voice in anger and getting weaker because of so much pain he had to endure.

'I know. I liked it. You were so stupidly in love that you believed everything', she suspired.

She turned to Yassen. 'Do you wanna kill him now? Or I'm gonna do so.'

Yassen was still surprised by how evil and bad Katelyn turned out to be. 'Well, yes. Any last words, Alex Rider?', he asked and went nearer.

'Why?', Alex mourned and looked at Katelyn. She had no pity. She rolled her eyes again.

'Alex, you have been an agent. You have entered the world of the adults and you have experienced so much. Why didn't you learn out of this? You still think that all people are good or at least the ones you like. But that's not how the world works. You thought that based upon your MI6 experiences you would know and understand the world. But this is not true.

The world is unfair and ruled by unfair people who are invisible. My father and I, we're both working for Mossad and he trained me never to have pity with anyone. That is your weakness, Alex. You may have a psychological traumata but you never lost your humanity. But in such a world we live in, humanity is not required. You must grow up and change and break rules, if you want to survive.

That is what you didn't learn because you were too kind to everyone. There are bad people, Alex. People who kill, with or without reason, that doesn't matter. And now, when you die, you will have understood the world completely. Only that it is nothing worth now anymore.

Good-bye, Alex Rider.' _(Yes, I had to make her say that.)_

Yassen pulled the trigger.

Kate looked down. She saw blood dripping out of Alex wound and soon his head was covered in a puddle of blood. 'I'll make sure MI6 finds his body', Yassen said.

'Why don't you kill me, too?', Katelyn asked.

'I think it would not be very bright.'

She smiled. 'You learnt.'

* * *

><p>About an hour later, before MI6 retrieved their 17-years old dead agent's body, Katelyn arrived at home and told her father what has happened. He just hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.<p>

'You should have killed him…immediately', he said.

'Yassen hated him so much for destroying his life. It was his fun.' Ari Haswari just smiled at his daughter.

He was so proud of her, even much when five years later, she finally married Yassen. Although Yassen was a hatchet man, he could easily enter Mossad because of Kate's relation. Mossad was like a big family, Eli, Ari and Kate were in it and when Yassen and Kate became a child, they called it Ziva to replace the loss they had already in the family and forgot about the betrayer Ziva.

* * *

><p>However, Miley and Lilly never found out the truth about Alex and Katelyn and Alan Blunt closed on the very same day when he was killed, the file about Alex Rider, the spy who had served government and queen but was tricked by the very first person he had ever loved.<p>

'Love kills', Mrs. Jones said when she stored his file in the large storeroom in the cellar of the London Bank which was secretively headquarters of British MI6.

**Please review this crossover story. I know, it wasn't much Hannah Montana in there but that's because I am far (!) too old for that stuff. I just needed a location and a character I could make suffer. I just decided in this last chapter to have Alex killed so I'm sorry if that's a very surprising (and eventually sad) ending to this story but I think the good always win and it becomes time for the movie villains to have their chances, too. Therefore Yassen and Ari are still alive and escape again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
